Ohne Dich
by Ichi Misaki
Summary: AU de Shingeki no Kyojin. Eren x Rivaille (Ereri/Rivaere) Eren es un deportista destacado dentro de su secundaria, lo que lo lleva a participar en las competencia regionales de atletismo participando en el salto con garrocha. ¿Cómo participa Rivaille en esto? pues lo averiguaran leyendo n.n
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos Rivaille se violaría a Eren en cada capítulo e.e

**Pareja: **Ereri

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU, Yaoi (Hombrexhombre) Lemon (más adelante)

* * *

**Prólogo.-**

—Nos volveremos a ver, Eren— Resonó aquella voz tan familiar dentro de su cabeza, ocasionando que perdiera el impulso a la hora de realizar el salto con la garrocha. Dando como resultado que éste botara la vara que debía pasar.

Cayó fuertemente sobre el colchón que debía amortiguar su golpe, que a pesar de amortiguar seguía siendo duro el caer de varios metro de altura. Se sobo el lugar de la espalda donde se hubo golpeado haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor.

—Jeager— El entrenador Erwing se acercó a él a toda velocidad, preocupado por la salud del mejor de sus deportistas masculinos. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — El entrenador le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, Eren la tomo rápidamente para ponerse de pie, aún con un ligero resentimiento en la espalda.

—Estoy bien— Sonrió con su felicidad habitual. Él no era de esas personas que se darían por vencido por una simple caída. —Me desconcentré y perdí el impulso, lo siento por preocuparlo, entrenador.

—Recuerda que debes estar concentrado en todo momento, se vienen los regionales, Eren

El chico asintió energéticamente. —Ganaré los regionales a toda la costa— Aquello era una promesa hacía su entrenador, pero más que nada hacía sí mismo.

Erwin posó su mano sobre el hombro del menor y asintió de acuerdo con su promesa, para luego marcharse a ayudar a los miembros novatos del club de atletismo.

Eren clavo su vista en el suelo al recordar el hecho que lo había desconcentrado ¿De dónde conocía aquella voz? De extraña forma le sonaba tan familiar pero a la vez tan extraña.

Soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Tenía que averiguarlo, llevaba un año escuchando esa voz masculina repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez "Nos volveremos a ver, Eren"

Definitivamente tenía que encontrar a ese chico.


	2. Chapter 1 Party

Capítulo 1.-

Erwin Smith dio el aviso de que el entrenamiento había finalizado, era viernes y le esperaba una muy larga noche por delante. Mikasa, su mejor amiga de infancia y hermana adoptiva, lo había convencido de salir a bailar a una fiesta aquella noche; Argumentando de que llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en las regionales y que necesitaba un respiro o terminaría enfermándose.

Llegó a su casa lo más rápido de lo que fue capaz pues le urgía una refrescante ducha, no había podido olvidar aquella voz masculina y que cada vez se hacía más presente en su cabeza. Aquello lo abruma a niveles increíbles, pues jamás había oído una voz similar a aquella, a eso se suman sus repetitivos sueños de "volar" como él solía decirle. Siempre era lo mismo, él moviéndose con ayuda de un extraño mecanismo con cuerdas entre los techos de las casas huyendo de algo, jamás podía divisar de que escapaba, pues en ese momento despertaba.

—Eren— Lo llamó Mikasa golpeando repetidamente la puerta del baño, sacandolo de su ensoñación ¿En qué momento había llegado a su casa? O mejor aún ¿En qué momento de había entrado a duchar? —Llevas media hora duchándote ¡Apresúrate!

— ¡Salgo enseguida! — Gritó en respuesta cerrando el grifo cortando el paso del agua, lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido del timbre y los pasos de su hermana bajando rápidamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta, seguramente se trataría de su novio. —Odio a ese sujeto— Resopló abriendo la puerta de la ducha y cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla.

Se secó y vistió lo más rápido de lo que fue capaz pues a su hermana no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar, se ponía de mal humor. Iba a ir a una fiesta, a bailar, así que optó por algo cómodo pero elegante. Unos jeans apitillados de color negro, una camiseta blanca y una camisa negra sin abotonar. No era de salir de noche pues no sabía si aquella combinación de ropa era correcta para una fiesta.

Prefirió no pensar en su apariencia para terminar de atar sus agujetas y bajar rápidamente al salón encontrándose con Jean, el novio de Mikasa, y su hermana conversando animadamente. Ellos al notar su presencia fijaron su vista en él, Jean lo saludó animadamente provocando la ira interna de Eren.

Frente a Mikasa se comportaba como el tipo más sociable y amable del mundo pero a la hora de encontrarse a solas salía a flote su verdadera personalidad, un tipo miedoso a más no poder y burlesco a más no poder. Siempre trataba de dejarlo en ridículo frente al resto.

— ¿Armin va a ir? — Preguntó Eren.

—Si, de hecho la fiesta es en su casa— Respondió la chica de rasgos asiáticos rascando su nariz, al parecer ni siquiera ella se creía que Armin, el tipo más tranquilo de toda la universidad ofreciera una gran fiesta.

— ¿De verdad? — Replicó incrédulo, ¿Su mejor amigo ofrece una fiesta en su casa? Definitivamente aquel iba a ser un día bastante extraño.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada sobre aquello? Si supuestamente eran mejores amigos.

—No te dijo porque estaba demasiado sumido en tus entrenamientos— Contestó la chica respondiendo a una pregunta no hecha, definitivamente su hermana lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—Vamos— Habló Jean interrumpiendo la conversación poniéndose de pie y tomado la mano de Mikasa para dirigirse a la puerta.

Eren suspiró, tenía el presentimiento de que aquella iba a ser una noche muy extraña e importante a la vez.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el hogar de Armin, pues éste se encontraba bastante cerca de la suya, a medida que se iban acercando la gente transitando en la misma dirección que ellos iba en aumento. Al parecer iba a ser una gran fiesta, aquello comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con un gran número de gente a la vez. Se había acostumbrado a ver las misma caras de siempre y a la tranquilidad de los entrenamientos.

Apenas atravesó la puerta su mentalidad cambió, el sonido de la música, las múltiples voces conversando y riendo le recordaron a su "antiguo yo" aquel Eren que era sumamente alegre y sociable, quizás su hermana tenía razón y si estaba demasiado sumiso en sus entrenamientos para las regionales.

Sonrió abiertamente e ingreso a la casa en busca de su mejor amigo, aquella iba a ser una tarea bastante difícil a juzgar por el gran número de persona que se encontraban allí, quizás unas doscientas o más. Afortunadamente la casa de Armin era bastante grande para albergarlos a todo allí sin abarrotar el lugar.

Recorrió el lugar pasando entre varias parejas bailando, bebiendo y fumando pero sin poder encontrar a su amigo. Quizás lo tenían cautivo en algún lado o algo, considerando que hacer una fiesta de por sí no era propio de Armin.

—Petra me largo— Eren se detuvo en ese preciso instante, él conocía esa voz. "Nos volveremos a ver, Eren" resonó en su cabeza, era él, era la voz…

Volteó para conocer al dueño de aquella voz hermosa y masculina voz.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! Perdón por la demora :c He estado bastante ocupada con la universidad, pero desde ahora en adelante prometo al menos un capítulo semanal además de que haré una serie de One-shots o drabbles de Ereri como hermanos, algo totalmente inocente y tierno.

¿Merezco sus reviews?

Abrazos cariñosos a todos!


	3. Chapter 2 Rivaille

Volteó lentamente, temiendo que sus piernas lo traicionaran, no podía negar el hecho de que aquella autoritaria voz masculina le podía los pelos de punta. Lo que le resultaba sumamente nuevo, ya que jamás había sentido algo por un hombre.

Al terminar de girarse pudo verlo media apenas 1.60, bajo considerando la altura promedio de sus amigos, cabello azabache corto atrás pero ligeramente largo al frente enmarcando sus ojos negros con un toque de azulino, su mirada era fuerte, penetrante e imponía autoridad todo contrastante con sus levemente marcadas facciones,

Se adivinaba que tenía un cuerpo marcado gracias a la ajustada camisa negra que llevaba y sus jeans que ayudaban a hacerlo aun más perfecto, era hermoso.

Eren se sonrojo ante este pensamiento.

El chico estuvo a punto de marcharse hasta que un hombre muy alto y rubio lo detuvo. A lo lejos pudo oír como éste le decía que era un amargado y que debía disfrutar su juventud y los años que le quedaban de universidad. El azabache simplemente ignoro sus palabras y prosiguió a marcharse.

Eren, sin pensarlo dos veces, camino hasta encontrarse con el dueño de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

—Eren— Una chica de baja estatura, rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azules lo detuvo. No fue necesario girar para ver a la dueña de esa voz pues podría reconocerla aunque fuera a mil metro de altura. Christa, su mejor amiga.

Miró por última vez al chico de la voz varonil, para su sorpresa, éste se había quedado estático en lugar. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Eren le hizo una seña a su amiga de que hablarían después que estaba en medio de algo, la rubia giró su ojos sonriéndole agradablemente, feliz de que al fin estuviera olvidando a la perra de su ex novia. Christa se despidió con la mano para volver con su novia Ymir.

El chico seguía allí estático, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

— ¿Te conozco de antes? — Inquirió el más bajo al notar que Eren se hallaba demasiado cerca de él. —Me resultas conocido, al igual que tu nombre— Agregó fríamente escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo, tu voz me es conocida— Respondió tímidamente, verdaderamente aquel tipo lograba intimidar con sólo una mirada.

— ¿Literatura? — Elevó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Aaah?

El más bajo bufó arrogante, aquel chico le resultaba un completo idiota. Aunque dudaba el conocerlo de antes, aquel castaño no era del tipo de gente con el que solía salir o entablar una conversación, de hecho ni siquiera parecía el tipo de gente que frecuentara los mismos lugares que él. A pesar de todos esos contras, su nombre le era sumamente familiar… Eren.

—Estudias literatura— Dijo obvio mirándolo con desdén, esa era la única explicación para que su nombre le resultara altamente familiar. A parte de ser un mocoso era un idiota, a juzgar por la expresión confundida del muchacho y que no haya comprendido la primera vez.

—No— Eren mordió su labio inferior nervioso. —Primero de Psicología.

—Me parece extraño sentirte conocido, ni siquiera estudiamos los mismo— Habló monocorde encogiéndose de hombros para luego emprender retirada sin mediar palabra alguna.

—Al menos dime tu nombre— Lo detuvo Eren antes de que éste se perdiera de vista, intento que su voz sonara lo más monocorde posible pero a pesar de su esfuerzo sonó un tanto desesperada.

—Rivaille, mi nombre es Rivaille— Le contestó en su tono apático habitual volviendo a marcharse, esta vez, perdiéndose de la vista de Eren.

El menor se quedó allí, de pie y mirando fijamente en la dirección en la que se hubo esfumado aquel chico.

—Rivaille— Repitió en voz baja.

* * *

Perdón la demora :c Me llenaron de trabajos en la universidad y no tuve tiempo de escribir u.u

Definitivamente no sirvo para hacer capítulo largos u.u me disculpo por eso...

¿Reviews? Son mi alimento *-*


End file.
